Drunken Hope
by DopplerGirl
Summary: Navy Officer Percy Jackson has lost a lot of hope recently. Can graduate student Annabeth Chase bring it back? R&R my weird little one-shot.


**Stupid little one-shot I thought of. Not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Percy never planned on going to a cemetery on Valentines Day.<p>

That's right. Twenty-five year old Officer of the US Navy, Perseus Jackson, was spending the romantic holiday at a deserted, tiny cemetery in Florida.

It wasn't that he couldn't get a date or even a girlfriend. Its just that his most recent girlfriend, Rachel, had dumped him for some aspiring actor. And his favorite wing man was six feet under.

"Hey G-man." Percy whispered to his deceased friend.

Grover Underwood had died four months ago, when Percy's ship had a malfunction. There had been only one casualty.

"I brought you flowers. I know you'd probably say something like 'Just because I'm gone, doesn't make us married,'" Percy voice was weak as he chuckled over his lame joke, "but I'm getting them anyway."

He stared at the headstone as if it would wake up and start tap dancing or something. But it just stood there.

"I'm spending my Valentines Day talking to you dude. Guess you were right when you said Rachel would dump me by now."

Still no answer.

Percy yelled in frustration, and threw his flowers against the headstone. He questioned everything. Questioned why Grover had died and he didn't. Questioned why he'd felt so hopeless in the weeks after. Questioned the worth of his life. He wished his thoughts would shut up.

That's when she came.

"Come here often?"

Annabeth Chase was a force to be reckoned with. The twenty-one year old graduate student was studying at Harvard to become an architect. Beautiful blonde hair, athletic body, and piercing gray eyes to top it off, she gave of an impressive aura. Staying with her family for the week, Annabeth had quietly escaped her family (taking a enough alcohol to fill a pool) to come visit the cemetery, hoping to be alone.

Percy recovered from the shock of seeing another person quickly, and replaced his expression with an emotionless one, "What are you doing here at this time of night on Valentines day?"

She pointed her finger casually in the direction of a marble headstone, ignoring his hostility, "That's my Dad. I figured if I'm going to be boozing it up on my least favorite holiday with anyone; it might as well be someone who killed himself drinking."

Her matter of fact tone may have suggested a care-free attitude to other people. But Percy knew better. He could see the sadness in Annabeth's stormy eyes and that instantly made him warm up to her.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, her face strangely child-like for an instant, before she became guarded again. "Don't be. It was a long time ago. Now," Percy became a bit watchful as he saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes "A gentleman like you won't have me drink alone, would you?"

* * *

><p>And that's how five hours later Perseus Jackson was stripped down to his boxers and standing at the edge of a lake.<p>

Wasted.

Giggling Annabeth kept pushing him towards the lake, urging him to get in"

"Come on,_ Prissy_, just jump in." She was totally hammered.

"But its February," he whined even though he had swam in way colder temperatures.

"Just go IN," with her final word, she shoved him in as hard as she could. But not before he could grab her hand and drag her in too.

***Splash***

"DAMN IT PERCY," Annabeth screamed as she swam to shore, while he laughed managing not to drown regardless of his intoxicated system. Once she got there, turning around she stared at her new Navy Pal, and taking cracking open another beer.

He was swimming laps across the tiny lake. Every once in a while he turned and did a flip. Even in the chilly Febuary air, he was graceful.

When Percy finished up, he swam to the Annabeth and hoisted himself out to sit next to her. Her drunken gaze was openly staring at his exposed chest, but he didn't seem to notice.

He sat down. And they stared out at the lake. It was beautiful at night, the full moon illuminating the blackness. He lazily looked over at Annabeth, only to find her staring back, her glassy eyes clear for the first time that night. If there was one thing Percy was positive of, was that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, regardless of the scenery in front of him.

She leaned over and kissed him.

And suddenly he wasn't aware of anything else in the world as he responded to the contact by wrapping her in an embrace and pulling her close. She melted to his touch, and tangled her fingers through her hair.

The night progressed as such.

* * *

><p>When Percy woke up the next morning, he was very much aware of two things: the pounding in his head, and the girl sleeping beside him.<p>

"SHIT!"

Annabeth jerked awake at his words. As she realized she wasn't wearing anything, she quickly covered up. "What's wrong?"

Percy didn't answer for a moment, he just continued to furiously put his clothes on. "I'm being shipped out today. I need to be there in an hour."

Her face fell at the news. She had genuinely liked this guy. He was sweet and honest.

Once they were dressed and ready, they stood by Percy's car, unaware how to say goodbye.

Annabeth collected herself first, "Take care, Jackson," she said with a weak smile, "Maybe I'll write to you."

Percy gave a small grin back, "I'd like that."

She nodded and started to walk away, back to her families house. As she was leaving, Percy stared after her, hoping he would see her again. Then it hit him.

Hope. He had hope again.

"Annabeth!" He yelled.

She turned around, in time to see him wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When they pulled away, several moments later, Percy pressed his forehead to hers.

"Write to me. Promise?"

She swallowed, still trying to catch her breath, but answered anyway.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>As Percy drove to the base, he thought that maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was terrible. My first PJO fic. Didn't like it to much, but I had the urge to write it anyway. Whatever, review for me anyway.<strong>

**~Sarah**

**P.S. GO GIANTS!**


End file.
